vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Xai/XV
Septenary (Regiment) *One sword headquarters spear () *Three argent blades (780 personnel, 134 vehicles, and 54 exosuits each; 2,340 personnel, 402 vehicles, and 162 exosuits total) *One reconnaissance squadron () *One field artillery blade () *One sword support blade () *One sword engineer blade () Senary (Battalion) *One headquarters javelin (Sixty-two personnel and twelve vehicles total) **One blade command staff (Five personnel and three crew; eight personnel and four vehicles total) **One blade coordination staff (Fifty-four personnel and eight vehicles total) ***One administration staff (Eight personnel and one vehicles total) ***One intelligence staff (Five personnel and three psions; eight personnel and one vehicle total) ***One operations staff (Fourteen personnel and four crew; sixteen personnel and three vehicles total) ***One logistics staff (Five personnel and one vehicle total) ***One communications staff (Nine crew and two vehicles total) ***One fire support staff (Four crew and one vehicle total) ***One priesthood arrow (One priest and three acolytes; four personnel and one vehicle total) *Three argent spears (165 personnel, forty crew, thirty-two vehicles, and eighteen exosuits each; 615 personnel (120 crew), 96 vehicles, and 54 exosuits total) *One medic javelin (Twenty-five personnel and five crew; thirty personnel and seven vehicles total) **One medic headquarters arrow (Javelin commander, field medic assistant, two medical specialists; four personnel and two vehicles total) **Two medic treatment staffs (One surgeon, two medic NCOs, one crew, and one vehicle each; eight personnel and two vehicles total) **Three medic arrows (Two personnel, one crew, and one vehicle per spear; nine personnel and three vehicles total) **One combat medic staff (Nine medics divided across constitute javelins) *One reconnaissance javelin (Twenty-four personnel and four vehicles total) *One mortar javelin (Twenty personnel and six vehicles total) **Two fire control arrows (Three personnel, one crew, and one vehicle each; eight personnel and two vehicles total) **Four mortar arrows (Four crew and one vehicle each; twelve crew and four vehicles total) *One sojourner staff (Nine personnel and nine vehicles) A blade contains a total of 780 personnel, 134 vehicles, and 54 exosuits total, which serves as the most common makeup of a blade. Quinary (Company) Quinaries are the smallest independent combat units tasked with large portions of a battlefield. Quantenaries and tenaries are instead given missions such as the seizing of positions, equipment, and vehicles, all that are connected to a quinary's overall combat objectives. Quinaries are commanded by an officer holding the rank of captain. The commander is assisted by an XO with the rank of first lieutenant, a first sergeant commanding the quinary's HEV personnel, one supply sergeant, and two communications officers, one of whom works directly for the quinary commander. The commander and the XO command their own heavy vehicles separately with their own drivers and subordinate vehicle commanders. The HEV commander (an NCO) and the quinary comm. officer command the two light vehicles (each with drivers) of the quinary HQ staff, both of whom answer to the first sergeant, who is transported with the comm. officer. The HEV binary contains five personnel total (NCO included). The supply sergeant and an accompanying officer drive the quinary's two supply trucks, carrying all of the resupply equipment, such as the food generator, water purifier, and equipment fabricator. Altogether, there are seven officers, five crewmen, and eight enlisted (three supply specialists included), for a total of twenty personnel. The rest of the quinary makeup is as follows: *Headquarters tenary (Eleven personnel and two crew; thirteen personnel and four vehicles total) *Three argent quantenaries (Fifty-one personnel, three crew, six exosuits, and thirteen vehicles each; 154 personnel and 39 vehicles total) *One artillery quantenary (Six personnel, three crew, and three vehicles; nine personnel total) *One scion binary (Nine personnel andone crew; ten personnel and one vehicle total) *One mortar tenary (Eight personnel and two crew; ten personnel and two vehicles total) *One fire support tenary (Three personnel and one vehicle total) *One medic binary (Two personnel and one crew; three personnel and one vehicle total) The spear's total size comes to 210 personnel (forty crew), thirty-two vehicles, and nine exosuits total. Like the lower units, the quinary can be modified to fit any combat situations it may confront. Quantenary (Platoon) The quanternary is the smallest military unit commanded by a commissioned officer, and consists of three ternaries total, plus several smaller support units. Dedicated armored infantry and siren units are attached to the standard javelin formation, and the HQ binary made up of the first lieutenant, the executive officer (staff sergeant), the medic of the quanternary, the communications officer, and the forward observer. In addition to this are the four drivers for each of the quanternary's four IFVs, and the three vehicle commanders for each of the IFVs, bringing the crew for each IFV to two personnel each. The forth IFV is commanded by the first lieutenant, who commands the IFV carrying the quanternary's command staff. The makeup of the quanternary: *Headquarters binary (Five personnel, one driver, one vehicle; commander, XO, comm. officer, medic, forward observer) *Three argent ternaries (Nine personnel, one vehicle; twenty-seven personnel and three vehicles total) *One sable ternary (Nine personnel, one driver, and one vehicle; ten personnel total) *One crimson ternary (Six personnel w/six exosuits, one driver, gunner, and one vehicle; eight personnel total) The types of vehicles are: *One LTV-18 Drake (Command) *Six LTV-18 Drakes *Two TCV-21 Cobras The total personnel within a quanternary comes to fifty troopers and crew, with six officers, three crewmen, and forty-one enlisted personnel, plus two heavy vehicles and seven light vehicles. Quanternaries can be reformed into pure siren, exosuit, marine, or honor guard formations depending on the mission, though the above simply shows the most common breakdown. Jet infantry move via dropships, while armored infantry exosuits can if required, have no organic transportation, relying entirely upon their built-in jet propulsion capabilities to move across large distances. However, armored infantry can be dropped into combat from dropships, though thereafter, dropships are only called in to moved these units to other parts of the battlefield when needed. Ternary (Squad) Consisting of eight troopers under the command of a single officer with the rank of sergeant, the ternary is made up of two binaries, one of which is commanded by a corporal and the other under the direct command of the sergeant, who is an NCO. The commander's binary will have an anti-tank trooper attached to it, increasing the commander's binary to five personnel. staffs are much more flexible in terms of their standard makeup, in that its two constitute binaries can be equipped for mission-specific objectives, granting them a much wider array of combat options. Binaries have their own transportation, which comes in the form of two light vehicles or one heavy vehicle, the latter crewed by two personnel; the driver and vehicle commander. The types of binaries are: *Line infantry staff (Askaris) *Armored infantry staff (Sirens) *Powered infantry staff (Iron Maidens) *Naval infantry staff (Janissaries) *Honor guard staff (Valkyries) The types of vehicles are: *TCV-21 Cobra – 8 passengers and 2 crew (driver/gunner -- typically NCO) *LTV-18 Drake– 4-5 passengers Binary (Fireteam) Consists of four troopers each, three enlisted personnel and one commander who is not an officer, and holds the rank of corporal. Currently the smallest military unit in the command and control system. Only the dart is smaller, but is formed by the commander of the squad as a temporary unit, and reformed immediately once objectives have been accomplished. The standard make-up of a cell: *Grenadier (Commander) *Rifleman (Scout) *Fire support (Second-in-command) *Marksman/Anti-Tank (Assistant) This is applied to all variations of the cell formation, from the standard infantry units to the more exotic jet infantry and powered armored units. There are exceptions to the size of a combat unit and its standard equipment, these being shown below: *Jet Infantry: Five troopers; a dedicated anti-tank trooper added due to the inability to carry heavy equipment in a jet infantry cell. *Armored Infantry: Three troopers; cut to three troopers because of the heavier firepower and modular exosuit options. *Scout Infantry: Four troopers; remains unchanged in terms of size, but is geared toward recon and sniper roles in the military. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright